1. Field
This invention pertains to archery bow sights and provides an improved cross hair sight for archery bows.
2. State of the Art
Representative archery bow sights are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,778,701; 3,013,336; 4,120,096; 4,224,741; 4,305,208; 4,400,887; 4,417,403; 4,449,303; 4,462,163; 4,711,036; 4,794,702; and 4,796,364. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,347 describes a modern version in which a plurality of sight pins may be positioned at selected vertical elevations corresponding to target distances. All of the prior art sights are limited in the relative vertical pin positions available for selection. It is thus not feasible with these sights to place pins in as closely spaced an arrangement as is desired for use with arrows launched at high velocities to travel in relatively flat trajectories.